


El accidente de la motocicleta

by Leiram



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-09
Updated: 2009-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había una razón por la cual Dominic le temía a Pinako Rockbell. Dominic/Pinako. Dedicado a Ada-san.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El accidente de la motocicleta

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío.

Había una razón por la cual Dominic le temía a Pinako Rockbell. Nadie conocía aquella razón, ni siquiera su familia la sabía. No era de extrañar, después de aquel incidente el mecánico hizo todo lo posible para enterrar aquellos recuerdos, que salieron a flote cuando conoció a su nieta, que le producían tanto temor.

Todo había comenzado tiempo atrás, cuando él, a sus veintitrés años había logrado al fin abrir su propia tienda de automail. Por sus grandes habilidades en la mecánica, rápidamente encontró el éxito y su negocio se llenó de nuevos clientes. Sin embargo, aquello último, a pesar de ser una cosa buena, también era una fuente de problemas ya que él no conseguía dar abasto. Al final, un día hizo lo que cualquier persona hubiese hecho: buscar un asistente. Su esperado asistente llegó de un pequeño pueblo rural del este, Risembool; y su nombre era Pinako Rockbell, una joven de veinticinco años. Gracias a ella logró poder dar abasto con la cantidad de clientes que tenía; sin contar que ganaba nuevos, especialmente del sexo masculino ya que, para muchos, ella era tremendamente sexy. Y él también lo creía. Rush Valley ya era de por sí una ciudad calurosa y el trabajo que hacían tampoco ayudaba mucho, ya que andar con poca ropa encima era normal.

Al principio no le había prestado mucha atención, viéndola sólo atractiva, pero con el pasar de los días y meses aquello pasó a convertirse en un deseo sexual. Dominic tuvo que comenzar a calmarse y a recordarse a sí mismo que ella era sólo su asistente. Después de todo, él sólo quería tener sexo y nada más, ni siquiera había sentimientos de por medio. No pensaba arruinar su relación con ella por sólo una estúpida necesidad sexual.

No obstante, todo cambió un día. Ocurrió poco después de que Pinako le anunciara que renunciaba, ya que tenía pensado abrir su propia tienda de automail en su pueblo natal. Dominic le deseó suerte, lamentando perder a una tan buena asistente y tener que buscarse otro. Todo iba a la perfección hasta que el día anterior a que ella se fuera llegó. Como siempre, él se encontraba arreglando el automail de uno de sus clientes cuando los que se encontraban allí esperando se pusieron a hablar.

-Oí que mañana Pinako se va –dijo un hombre que estaba esperando en una silla a que lo atendieran.

-Es cierto –comentó otro que se encontraba al lado suyo-. Es una verdadera lástima, con lo buena que está…

-Escuché por ahí que es toda una tigresa en la cama –dijo el hombre al que le estaban arreglando el automail-. Como quisiera habérmela folla… -pero no pudo terminar su oración ya que Dominic le conectó el automail a sus nervios, dando un alarido de dolor como consecuencia. -¿¡Por qué hiciste eso! –le espetó el hombre a su mecánico después de haberse recuperado un poco. –Podrías haber avisado, ¿no?

-No te quejes, tarde o temprano ibas a tener que pasar por esto. –El hombre aún seguía demasiado adolorido como para contestarle-. Y ustedes –Dominic señaló a los otros dos que estaban sentados-. Si van a seguir hablando de esa forma, entonces váyanse. Esta es una tienda de automail, no un lugar donde puedan hablar de sus fantasías sexuales.

Los aludidos se le quedaron mirando, sin decir nada hasta que uno de ellos al fin habló.

-Qué aburrido eres, nunca nos dejas hacer nada.

-De seguro él no dice nada porque la tuvo en la cama –dijo el segundo hombre. Dominic lo miró como si fuera a tirarle su llave.

-No seas estúpido, ella era solamente mi asistente.

-Oh, vamos, no nos tienes por qué mentir y dinos la verdad. ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Es tan buena en la cama? –preguntó el tercero luego de haber logrado recuperarse un poco más de su dolor. Dominic maldijo no poder conectarle los nervios otra vez.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ya había anochecido y Dominic se encontraba caminando en dirección a su casa. En su rumbo, se topó con el edificio en el que su ex asistente alquilaba un apartamento. Sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo llevaron a la puerta de ahí y decidió que la saludaría. Iban a ser las nueve de la noche, no era muy tarde aún y todavía no había podido despedirse de ella. Estaba a punto de tocarle el timbre cuando le pareció ver luz en las cocheras. Curioso, el mecánico fue hacia aquella dirección y se topó con Pinako arreglando, o eso parecía ser, una motocicleta.

-¿Rockbell? –inquirió atónito Dominic. La aludida, que se encontraba de espalda, se dio vuelta con sorpresa.

-¡Jefe! –exclamó la ex asistente con asombro-. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Estaba de camino a mi casa cuando pasé por aquí y se me ocurrió visitarte para poder despedirte.

-Oh, ya veo –dijo la muchacha mientras se levantaba. –Yo pensaba pasar mañana por la tienda pero veo que usted se me adelantó.

Dominic sonrió con nerviosismo, tratando de no mirar el cuerpo de su ex empleada. Pinako llevaba puesta solamente una musculosa y unos shorts. El hecho de que hiciera calor tampoco ayudaba mucho ya que, en su opinión, verla bañada de sudor la hacía ver más sexy. Movió su cabeza para desechar aquellos pensamientos y habló.

-¿Y qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿No crees que es peligroso andar así vestida a la noche? –Pinako rió.

-Si alguien intentara hacerme algo lo golpearía con esta moto. –Pinako le dio unas palmaditas a su motocicleta. Dominic sabía que no bromeaba y que era capaz de hacerlo-. Sólo estaba revisando que todo estuviera listo para el viaje.

-¿Entonces era cierto? ¿Realmente viajaste de Risembool hasta aquí sólo en moto? –Dominic nunca le había llegado a creer aquella historia. Pinako sólo le mostró una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Yo nunca miento, jefe.

Dominic sonrió y siguieron hablando por largo rato. Hasta que, al ver que habían pasado una dos horas, decidieron despedirse.

-Bien, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir, jefe. Salúdeme a los clientes de mi parte. –Pinako extendió su mano.

-Espero que te vaya bien, Rockbell. Será difícil encontrar a otro buen asistente. –Dominic también extendió su mano para estrechar la de ella y dio un paso hacia delante para acercarse más, pero su pie tropezó con la caja de herramientas que se encontraba a unos metros suyos. Sin poder detenerse, su cuerpo chocó con el de Pinako, cayendo uno encima del otro. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de lo que había pasado, su cuerpo se encontraba encima de la mecánica, una de sus manos tocaba su pecho, que era bien redondo y grande. Las palabras de sus clientes regresaron a su cabeza.

_-Es una verdadera lástima, con lo buena que está…_

_-Escuché por ahí que es toda una tigresa en la cama._

_-De seguro él no dice nada porque la tuvo en la cama._

_-Oh, vamos, no nos tienes por qué mentir y dinos la verdad. ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Es tan buena en la cama?_

Inconscientemente, tocó con más fuerza el pecho que estaba tocando mientras que olía el aroma que Pinako emanaba, parecía ser una mezcla entre sudor y aceite. Un bulto se había comenzado a formar en su entrepierna, pero antes que pudiese hacer cualquier otra cosa, un golpe lo mantuvo. Su mente despertó.

-¿¡Se puede saber que diablos estabas haciendo! –vociferó Pinako mientras empujaba a su antiguo jefe y se sentaba.

-Es… ¡Espera! ¡Fue todo un accidente, yo nunca quise…! –pero fue interrumpido por ella, que ahora se estaba parando.

-¡Accidente mis polainas! –Con una fuerza nunca antes vista en una mujer, Pinako levantó su motocicleta se la lanzó. Dominic por poco logró esquivarla. -¡Mira lo has hecho! ¡Ahora tendré que repararla!

-Pe… pero… -tartamudeó el mecánico aterrado.

-¡Sal de mi vista si no quieres que te tire la caja de herramientas! ¡Juro que si vuelvo a verte de nuevo, te mataré a golpes y luego exhibiré tu cabeza en mi casa como un trofeo!

Dominic no necesitó oír más y se fue, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Al día siguiente decidió que no contrataría un nuevo asistente, nunca más.

**Author's Note:**

> No puedo evitarlo, me siento muy mal por Dominic XDDDD. Por alguna extraña razón, él de joven es una versión de Havoc pero más gruñona; ¡incluso él fumaba en la idea original! De todas formas, me ha gustado la pareja, tal vez algún día escribo algo más de ellos :3
> 
> Y por si no lo sabían, Arakawa reveló alguna vez que Pinako fue asistente de Dominic pero que una vez le lanzó una motocicleta (pobre hombre, con razón le tiene tanto miedo XD). Yo obviamente me base en eso para escribir el fic :D
> 
> Dedicado a **Ada-san** que me lo pidió para un meme de Livejournal.
> 
> Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
